


Liquid Comfort

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith and Matt enjoy their first Christmas as a married couple.





	Liquid Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiverby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverby/gifts).



The scent of hot chocolate is warm and nostalgic, makes him feel safe, and Matt knows it. Keith snuggles under a blanket patterned with contellations and turns on Netflix while his husband stands at the stove, watching the boiling teakettle.

_Husband._ Keith smiles fondly at the simple gold wedding ring he wears, set with his birthstone shaped like Pluto and a loving message inscribed along the band. It's been almost a year since their wedding, and sometimes he still wakes up in the middle of the night wondering if everything over the last eight years has just been a wonderful dream. But then he feels Matt's arms encircle his waist, pulling him close, the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, and he knows it's real.

"Find anything good, love?" Matt asks. Keith smiles, scrolling down the list of sci-fi films.

"Found a great documentary on Pluto's history," he says. "By a scientist who still calls it a planet, too." He can practically sense Matt's eyes lighting up.

"Then it's gotta be great. Queue it up!" Keith grins.

"You've got it." No matter how many people still refuse to believe in it, Pluto will always be a planet to them, and they'll go to whatever lengths they can to make their point. Some of their former classmates still call them crazy, but they're past the point of caring. Keith can think of worse hills to die on.

The chocolate scent fills the air, and Keith closes his eyes, losing himself in years of memories. Hot chocolate was always the go-to anytime Keith had a bad day, felt lonely, missed his dad, or whenever he and Matt and Pidge decided to have a movie marathon or a gaming day. It's _home,_ a feeling he associated with Matt almost from the beginning.

Comfort. Warm, liquid comfort.

Keith queues the documentary, as well as Spaceballs when he sees it further down the list. Matt's soon setting two mugs down on the tray table, along with a bowl of popcorn and a plate of cookies. Made from scratch the day before, because slice-and-bake are for rainy days when there's nothing else to do.

Keith smiles as Matt pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. Few things can warm him up inside like being in his husband's arms, even back when they were still only friends a hug from Matt made him feel so much safer. Sam and Colleen hadn't even bothered getting him his own bed when he became their foster kid, he and Matt shared and Keith can't imagine sleeping any other way.

"Ready?" Matt murmurs. Keith nods, pressing play, and the documentary starts.

"Christmas specials are nice, but I wanna save some for when it's actually closer to Christmas," he says, taking his mug and breathing in the scent of one of Sam's favorite brands. That was a Rule in the Holt house, no cheap crappy brands of cocoa or coffee. Plus, using milk.

"Yeah, don't wanna burn out too fast. Plus, Pidge's borrowing the Muppet Christmas Carol. She found out Hunk never saw it." Matt smiles. "He's in for a ride. I still cry during that scene in the future, with the Crachits remembering Tiny Tim."

"That will never stop hurting. That's why I try not to watch that one too many times." Keith takes a sip of his drink and sets the mug back down, pressing his cheek against Matt's shoulder. "Good thing it has a happy ending."

They're quiet as a scientist starts talking about Pluto's origins and discovery. Keith's read and heard this story dozens of times, but he never gets tired of it. He and Matt sip their drinks, occasionally feeding each other pieces of popcorn or sharing a cookie.

So many little things they've done so many times in the past seem all the more special during this first married Christmas. _Everything_ seems more special now that they're husbands.

Keith often wonders what things would have been like if he'd realized his feelings sooner, or if Matt had never been captured, if his adventures as part of Voltron had never happened. They'd still be together, of course, but now that everything's happened he can't imagine it any other way.

Listening to the scientist talk about their favorite planet, the scents of Christmas permeating their house, Matt's arms holding him snugly and securely, Keith knows he'd relive every moment, even the painful ones, just to get to this.

"I love you," Matt murmurs. "Just thought I'd let you know." Keith tilts his head up for a quick kiss.

"Hey, you know I never get tired of hearing it." He sighs happily. "I love you, too."

This moment is worth everything.


End file.
